king and his queen luffy x boa hancock
by lord darkness 69
Summary: MONKEY D LUFFY the admiration of the kuja pirates grew for him especially from boa hancock . she is now more head over heels for our lovable straw hat , and want to be by his side . the admiration aspect grows as luffy and crew survived in yonko territory gradually romance unfolds for them further into the story rated m


King and his queen : a romantic journey

Rated : fiction M

One piece fan fic { luffy , boa hancock }

By : lord darkness 69

Spoilers for the manga is there so don't come after me with pitch forks you have been warned

Chapter 1 : my heart beats for you luffy

After the totland arc ( I dont think we got boa reaction to that bounty )

It was a very good morning that day , boa hancock was looking into the sky thinking of luffy and his adventures in to the sea . she gave a sigh a stated " please gods if you are there please reunite me with my dear luffy ." at this the paper came flying and hit her face and she fell . she saw the delivery bird and yelled " come back here you damned bird if I get my hands on you I will roast you or feed you to my snakes ." as this small rant was going on 2 wanted posters fell down , seeing them she stopped for once .

Usually she doesn't seem to pay attention on the wanted posters , but these ones seem to peek her intrest as the first one read 'sanji vinsmoke at 330,000,000 berry bounty .' she smiled " as I recall this hideos creature is part of my sweet luffys crew the straw hats . well atleast I got an update of them and whats going on .'' then she saw out of a window " last I heard they were heading to totland ." the thought of luffy and crew going inside a yonkos territory fighting the crew and surviving the encounter and escaping limbs attached is a win in her book . especially when talking about the big mom pirates ie charlotte lin lin . but shit didn't hit the fan until she saw the other bounty poster , boa at that moment just fainted all she knew was a sound of her falling t the ground THUD .

5 hours later boa hancocks personal chamber

Boa hancock got up all she could do is hold her hand to her head . she saw her sisters boa marigod and boa sandersonia near her bed sleeping on the edges , they looked cute . but they woke up to see hancock sitting straight . the concern in their eyes for their older sister was quite clearly visibl which made her smile . marigold spoke up " sister are you okay ? we heard a a loud noise and found you unconscious ." boa shook her head indicating that she is okay and she can move .

"Not so fast my dear?"

Hancock looked at the door way of her chamber to see Gloriosa the elderly lady and the ex queen of amazon lily standing there ( as you know amazon lily is an island full of women no men allowed , exception luffy )

Hancock blew a fuse " whats that stinking old hag doing here ." Gloriosa let out a sigh " glad to see you a as obnoxious as ever , hancock ." she comes near her and hancock just makes a puffed up angry face Gloriosa spoke up you don't seem to have feve or any other sickness now do you?'' marigold and sandersonia already knew what might have happened but just didn't come forth and admit it . they were kind of eager to see hancocks reaction to granny Gloriosa comment .hancock poped a vein " so what you getting at old hag ." old old women just looked her in the eyes " you must have gotten a news on MONKEY D LUFFY ." this made hancocks face go beet red .

"thought so can I see the paper ?"

Hancock hands the paper to Gloriosa and she takes out the wanted posters the first one read 'sanji vinsmoke at 330,000,000 berry bounty .' she wondered to herself ' so this man is a part of the GERMA 66 and son to judge vinsmoke , interesting . not to mention he is part of luffys crew is foreboding enough .' then when she saw the other bounty poster she froze in place , she felt like she is going to faint . it was an updated poster of luffy it read ' MONKEY D LUFFY 1,500,000,000 BERRY BOUNTY .'

She had an idea that the bounty for luffy will rise as he had entered yonko territory to save someone and came out with limbs attached . but she didn't expect for it to rise this much." She smilled

" This boy amazes me to great extents . first the celestial dragons then impel down madness and now this . seriously MONKEY D LUFFY IS AN AMAZING MAN INDEED."

Marigold spoke up " he did mention he is going to be king of the pirates , with this bounty he is close to that dream I guess . people are calling him the 5th emperor of the sea." Marigold took a closer look at that poster . hancock heart was swayed immediately hearing about luffy " luffy this is great news I wonder when I will get to meet him again . I think when he becomes the pirate king that will make me the pirate queen , I will give up the title of warlord then , besides I am strong and luffy has certainly proved he is growing in strength as he faced the big mom pirates clashed with lin lin herself defeated two of her top commanders katakuri and charlotte cracker ."

The old lady smilled at her remark " yes admirable feats indeeed but don't get full of yourself child."

Boa hancock blew up " whats your problem you old hag ."

But her heart and mind are now cloude by the thoughts of luffy .

Elsewhere

Luffy sneezed and woke up from his nap , nami who was on the side sitting noticed he was awake

" yo you awake , what happened caught a cold , or something ?"

Luffy looked at her I don't know why , but I feel somebody talking about me?"

Nami laughed " of course everyone will talk about you now . you saw your friggin bounty .

MONKEY D LUFFY 1,500,000,000 BERRY BOUNTY. So how does it feel to be considered an emperor."


End file.
